


[Cover Art] for "The White Lotuses" [podfic] read by Lockedinjohnlock, written by SilentAuror

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The White Lotuses" [podfic] read by Lockedinjohnlock, written by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts), [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The White Lotuses [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821324) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



Here's my first cover for Podfic. I was listening to Lockedinjohnlock reading Mildred and Bobbin's "Maybe in the meantime" and realised that she'd also done one of my very favourite Series Three fix-its which I'd already made cover art for. I listened to the first part in bed last night and will listen to another tonight. I do so love the idea of John reading the Hindu scriptures and think Sherlock would look lovely in the lotus position. I wonder whether Benedict is supple enough to do that? I noticed he does sit crossed legged in TAB. Another use for the lovely waterlily from Felbrigg Hall walled garden and at least, this time, I remembered what I'd done with the images in Gimp so I could reproduce the fic cover as a podfic cover image! I can also use both of them to illustrate an article I have just finished writing about creativity in fandom too!

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/5FIE9ZRNvNaymTHclZThNNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
